Bubbles's city
by zman123
Summary: A sequel to "Mayor over.". Bubbles replaces Mr Mayor as leader of Townsville after a convoluted series of sad events, and has some big plans for how to finally make the city the peaceful paradise it deserves to be. The first thing on that to do list, is to seek forgiveness from long time rivals Princess and Her brothers, the Rowdyruff boys, but nothing is as simple as that.
1. A new life

"We're doomed. This time we really are." cried a man in a white lab coat to his friend as loud footsteps were heard outside growing only louder even as he spoke. "How do we, how do we get out of this mess?."

"We leave this cursed place behind." replied his surprisingly calm friend as he mashed a set of buttons attached to a panel. "We go to another reality where we're dead. Where no one will suspect a thing if we just show up."

"But what about this reality. What about all the people that will die horribly if we just leave them behind? How can we just do that?" shouted the lab coat man, more angrily than fearfully despite the panic he was feeling in that instant.

The other man who was his friend, turned to face him. His face was emotionless and his voice was almost robotic when he next spoke.

"Well what about the reality where Hitler cures Cancer. The answer is, just don't think about it, kay?" the friend said, putting a hand over the scientist's shoulder to comfort him. "It doesn't matter how many realities we make better. There are probably infinitely more that we'll never be able to help. And infinite ones we've made worse by helping those few. So just, just don't take it too seriously friend. Please."

The scientist who was by now beginning to shed a tear in anguish, shook his head and turned away but did not argue as his one friend who he had not yet lost during his bizarre ventures continued to tap at button after button on the keypad.  
He knew this was all the comfort he was going to get to ease his sorrow of knowing just how the awful catastrophe they had caused in this place would likely create a fallout should there be enough survivors to maintain any kind of advanced order.

He knew full well that with timelines so vast, there were indeed many possibilities that they'd likely never explore. But the idea of such a monstrous psychopath like Hit... he couldn't even say that man's full name without wanting to throw up.

The idea of that man doing anything as helpful as that, well he would get a good laugh out of that for a while yet. He didn't care how many universes his machine took him to, he would gladly have bet both his legs and his arms that there was no such place. Some people really were that irredeemable by nature. Alternate timelines didn't change that. "The leader of that evil group curing cancer and helping others, ha" he sneered to himself, milking the brief moment of hilarity for what it was worth. "Partner, you really have outdone yourself this time with your crazy jokes."

 **(Elsewhere)**

The city had been surprisingly quiet ever since they had thrown their previous Mayor and his equally as spoiled assistant from office. It had taken a lot of work to do what should have been done a long time ago, but the combined might of every citizen in Townsville uniting together had finally achieved the impossible.

A revolution had hit good old Townsville in a huff some two weeks ago.  
A lot of dead people, a lot of grief and much destruction as a result of the Mayor's poor judgement once again. This time it really had gone too far.  
This time even the Powerpuff girls had not been to help, as the fury of the city's people fed up of being mistreated and ignored for too long ran its bloody course.

The new and youngest mayor of the city sighed quietly as she sat in what was once the old mayor's office, and the center of government for a poorly governed place with little law or order. Eyes half closed, she took a long sad look at what she could see of her city from out of the window, and began to think on all the horrible things she had been forced to commit to in order to get here.

She had delayed her plan to get Mr Mayor stripped from his position no matter the cost for how long she had forgotten.  
She always knew that the price would be a heavy one, but not as bad as how it actually turned out.

Bubbles Utonium youngest child in the family consisting of her eccentric professor daddy and her two twin sisters Blossom and Buttercup, squeezed her eyes shut against the moistness building from within. No tears, no tears, a good leader as well meaning as even her could not afford to show weakness so easily. That would only make it harder for her to do her job of making sure the city was a safer and better place than it ever would be with Mr Mayor and Miss Bellum running it.

She was here now, Mayor Bubbles of the old and pleasant city of Townsville, founded no one knew when.  
And since she had been the one who actually started the revolution from behind her sister's backs like a sneaky snake, she really had no right to cry for the destruction she caused.

She didn't want to think about it anymore.

She shook herself as she once again picked up the pen she had dropped on the floor by accident, and began to continue drafting her plan for a set of new laws that she would have to enforce if Townsville was to finally become the crime free and safe haven it deserved to become.

Gun ownership being made compulsory as well as cheaper shooting lessons might be a start. Her sister Buttercup would certainly enjoy that, knowing how much the raven haired brawler with super powers just loved to fight and kick ass.  
All the better, thought Bubbles, since Buttercup would surely cherish her new position as a general in the army Bubbles planned to put up in order to stop the monsters constantly attacking Townsville.

Everyone knew that Powerpuff girls created by the mysterious Chemical X, had super powers such as laser beam eyes and flight. Very few acknowledged however that chemical X also bestowed mental ability which matured far quicker for Bubbles and her sisters than in a regular human child.  
This was after all how Buttercup knew so much about military history, how Blossom had mastered the tactics needed for most battles in less than a year after her birth and why Bubbles even on her first day in this governmental office was finding rereading the thick book of laws that had been gathering dust in a drawer until she took it, surprisingly easy.

Bubbles like her sisters, had become a grown woman in a young girl's body very quickly as chemical X aggressively stimulated neurons in her brain to connect and develop very quickly, so that she could speak barely three days after her "birthday."  
There was no real need for the city to treat them as immature toddlers who could do little more than cry or suck their thumbs, but Bubbles hoped this would soon change as she proved to everyone that she was just as able to lead and manage a city, as Blossom was able to manage a three girl team of superheroes.

Though Bubbles did not like to brag or show off, being the modest girl she tried to be, she did feel a slight sense of pride at the prospect of Buttercup finally taking her suggestions seriously and Blossom listening to her for a change.  
It wasn't something she should have felt, but being the youngest of the bunch for so long had not exactly been easy. But there was little time for her to think these trivial thoughts she told herself as she tightened her grip on the pen and began to write more quickly. She needed to start announcing these laws soon, before another monster came and ruined the brief era of peace everyone was savoring.

"I still can't believe she did what she did, Buttercup" the oldest child of the Utonium family where the Powerpuff girls belonged exclaimed. She was still struggling to cope with the shock at what Bubbles had done, even if it was with a good intention in mind. Who knew that simply ignoring her sister's plea would lead to this convoluted and chaotic chain of events which though leading to a good conclusion had cost many of the city's lives.

"Well it was your fault that you just ignored her like that and didn't listen to what she was trying to tell you, Blossom." Blossom's raven haired sister answered, crossing her arms. "Sometimes I even wonder why we made you the leader of this team, and not me."

"It's not as if you were helping. Buttercup. You weren't exactly being nice to Bubbles either. Not that you've ever been that nice to her to begin with...". As much as it hurt Blossom to say those words out loud to Buttercup's face, the events of recent had really made her very apprehensive of the hurt that was caused when a sister found nowhere to turn for advice or comfort when her two older siblings couldn't give a damn about her concerns.  
Blossom blamed herself. But saying that would have been far harder than trying to accuse Buttercup. She had a feeling that this would be a long and lengthy argument again.

"So you're saying this is all my fault then somehow. That I'm somehow responsible for how Bubbles's got like this?" Buttercup's voice was surprisingly still soft despite the anger Blossom sensed in the raven hair's voice, and Blossom didn't like where this was going. This conversation was over, as far as she was concerned. Why it even got off to a start, she might never know.

"Look Buttercup, let's , let's talk about something else okay? Bubbles won't be happy seeing us argue and fight. For her sake, let's just forget all this and try to be better sisters from now on."

Buttercup grunted. "Fine. But I still think it's your fault and you just want to put the blame on me. You always like putting the blame on me for everything Blossom, don't you."

Blossom said no more, as she ended the conversation by moving away downstairs to fetch something to drink. Talking to Buttercup when she was still like this would only lead to one of those tantrums she had seen plenty off from her unpredictable and at times unreliable teammate and sister who always seemed eager to stir up conflict in what was supposed to be a happy and friendly family.

And this was why Buttercup could never lead the team, however much Buttercup raged and raged about how she would leave Blossom and Buttercup unless they let her lead the team instead.

But perhaps what this, what all this really meant was that it was time for Blossom herself to stop being a hypocrite and question whether she herself was actually much better. Bubbles had after all, been equally angry at her as well.

Maybe it was time they all made a change on how they treated their younger sister. And that meant the professor too.

 _ **And the first chapter is underway. Short and mostly rushed but still my best effort. Please do review if you liked the prequel and wish to support me in keeping this series running. Thank you for reading.  
**_


	2. Friends with Princess

The wealthy red haired girl sighed as she looked out of her window, singing yet another one of her songs.  
She knew there'd be no one to listen but herself yet every word of her anthem was vocalized with as much passion and emotion as if the whole world were watching her, judging her every movement and sound.

It had become a frequent habit of Princess Morbucks to attempt to cheer herself up during her moods which came all too often, with a well worded song which described her emotions in the moment. She closed her eyes when she sang these, attempting in vain to pretend that there were loud cheers coming from an eager audience she knew didn't really exist.  
An audience that adored her performance that she was working so hard on, giving her fabulous angelic voice the rightful praise and admiration it was due.

"You suck at singing, you know that?" the sarcastic and obnoxious tone of a raven hair she knew very well interrupted her song.  
She didn't need to open her eyes to know that the most violent and hot headed of her three sworn enemies was taunting her from outside the window.

Princess resisted the urge to yell back the worst insults she could think off at the jerkass she knew all too well as "Buttercup the bully. "  
Worse somehow than both "Bubbles the Baby" and "Blossom the blockhead" combined, that raven hair sporting super powers, was the bane of Princess's existence. It wasn't worth the trouble. And quite frankly, Buttercup didn't deserve to be spoken to by a fine and elegant lady as high in social status as herself.

To call Buttercup the worst names she could think off like idiot and piece of poop, was to honor her as a great heroine.  
To go out of her way to dunk a bucket of muddy water onto that her, would be like encasing Buttercup in gold.

Princess cursed the day she ever laid eyes on the three Powerpuff losers, but Buttercup was the only one that haunted her dreams so that the redhead heir to an immense fortune and an even more impressive mansion, could never get a full night's sleep no matter how tired. Princess actually saw Buttercup in her dreams laughing maniacally as she lunged at her, fists flailing.

And every time she even heard the word Buttercups being mentioned Princess felt the uncontrollable urge to vomit and throw up a huge puddle of sick, not caring whether she would embarrass herself or not.

But Buttercup was popular and she was not. Buttercup had super powers that made her well liked by the stupid brats Princess was forced to be surrounded by. Princess would never have Superpowers. Buttercup would make sure to sabotage any attempt she made at being even a bit more appreciated by the ungrateful world around her. And that was that. She would just have to grit her teeth, hold back her tears and bear it till the end of her days.

It was at this moment as Princess ceased her song to storm around the room furiously and sulk, that she heard a loud banging at the door.

She ignored it. It was probably just one of those poor beggar kids asking if she could give them some money. They didn't deserve any sympathy from her and they certainly wouldn't be getting a thing. If she didn't acknowledge them, they'd probably leave her alone to her misery. Could they not tell she was in the middle of one of her existential crises's.

The banging continued, louder and louder.

The red haired girl continued to resist the urge to check the door, covering her ears so that the strong wooden thuds would not deafen her.

The banging did not stop. Rather it stayed constant as if trying to make a point that unless the door was answered, whoever was banging it would never leave.

In fact it seemed to become more and more frequent as Princess tried harder and harder to ignore the annoying noise which was really beginning to grate on her now. She growled savagely as she very reluctantly began to move towards the ornate and large staircase which led to the bottom floor of the huge mansion she resided in.  
If whatever creep lurking at the front door thought a black eye and bloody nose was a good thing to have, they could stay as long as they liked and hit the heavy wood of the door as hard as they so wished.

"Leave me alone and go away. I don't want to talk to you." she snarled as she neared the doorway. Giving them a warning before she unleashed her rage upon them could be her one good deed of the day.

"The Mayor has asked to see you, Miss Morbucks." came a polite and smooth spoken reply from the other side of the door. "I've been asked to come and take you to her."

"Her?" asked Princess wondering just how something as obvious as the gender of the small and fat old jerk who was chosen for some stupid reason to run the town rather than a smart and intelligent lady such as herself, could have easily been confused.

"Yes. Her." the still calm and surprisingly friendly voice from outside replied. "The new Mayor, Bubbles."

Princess muttered angrily to herself as the unusual events of the past few days returned to her slowly. Fair enough, the city was finally smart enough to decide that replacing the egotistical and immature idiot with someone new who might actually have a vague idea how to run a city and boss people around.  
But why they hadn't chosen her for the task, she had no idea. Didn't they see her name was "Princess", a name usually given only to those good at leading.  
And didn't they see the gigantic amount of money her daddy loaded her with, or how big and beautiful from afar her mansion looked. Didn't the dirty and poor city people want to get on her good side so that she might feel like giving them a share of the luxuries she basked in. Or were those bumpkins just this stupid so that they thought a crybaby with eyes far too big to look anything but weird and ugly would make a better commander in chief than herself, a beautiful and vibrant creature whose outfit cost a fortune.

"The young miss has asked me to take you to her as she has urgent matters to discuss with you, Miss Morbucks." The gentle male voice continued to tell her. "Please open the door and come with me. She says it will make you very happy."

Princess scratched her head. Make her happy? Bubbles who had now been given so high and good a place in life in the span of a few days, being promoted to anonymous preschooler to mayor of large city, wanted to make one of her and her sister's sworn enemies happy?  
That was funny. Since when had the Powerpuff losers ever given a damn about her ever since they refused to let her join in on their adventures, and made a laughing stock of her in front of the entire kindergarten.

"Please miss. Open the door. Mayor Bubbles told me this meeting was very urgent. I would not be telling you this, if it wasn't."

"What does she mean by that?" questioned Princess, now slightly intrigued as she glared at the smartly dressed friendly faced officer clad in a FBI suit through her peephole.

"Come to city hall and find out, miss." was the vague reply, somehow spoken in the same calm and reassuring tone the officer had used throughout the entire conversation.

Princess sighed to herself as she very reluctantly turned the knob on the door and opened it, rolling her eyes.  
"Fine then. Take me to city hall."

"Glad to hear it miss." the tall mustached man with smooth dark brown hair said, as he led her onto a surprisingly expensive looking and well polished black car. It wasn't quite up to the standard of upper class transport she would have considered her vehicle of choice, but it would do in a pinch she supposed.  
At least it wasn't one of those ugly second hand cars that only lower class commoners thought acceptable, being the lower class bumpkins they were.

The soft leathery seat was comfortable and there were a very expensive looking box of very nice looking dark chocolates by the seat which she was allocated. If nothing else, at least she would have gotten to tuck into a succulent snack so at least there could be one positive in the sad day ahead.  
How Bubbles knew that this brand of candy was the only one she found acceptable, she had no idea.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride. We will be there shortly." said the officer as the car began to move off with Princess's lips already covered in brown stains. These exotic cocoa pieces seasoned with fine wine really took the edge away. Her daddy would buy her these to calm her down again after another one of her tantrums, and somehow they always succeeded in soothing her rage so that at least she stopped shouting and rampaging around the room for a little while.

The ride was pleasant enough. The officer stayed silent throughout it, almost as if knowing that Princess did not want to talk anymore. The city certainly looked pleasant enough on this warm and bright morning without the threat of a monster attacking or some other disaster bound to befall this hellhole which seemed to the venue for some sort of odd conference whose goal was to cause as much havoc as possible before the three Powerpuff losers came and took all the credit and attention for saving the city for themselves. They really didn't deserve all those praises when she would have made a much better Powerpuff than they did, and after all the horrible things they had done to her putting her onto the naughty list so that she got no presents at christmas and a bunch of other cruel things she'd rather not reflect on.

"And here we are, miss Morbucks." the driver politely announced, opening the door for Princess to step out onto the pavement after he stopped the car by the tall and grand building that served as the center of government for the Townsville. Old, but still not looking a day older than the day it was founded in stark contrast to the rest of the rundown and ruined buildings the city had to offer. The old mayor really did love his personal suite being the pompous man he was.

Princess wiped the chocolate stains from her face as she followed her guide through a main entrance hall, and into an elevator.  
Already the brief euphoria she had felt from eating such delectable confectionery was starting to fade as she thought of all the insulting things that blonde girl was going to say to her. The fact that it wasn't Buttercup she was about to talk to, gave Princess a shadow of hope. she desperately clung to as blood began to race and heart began to pound. At least there was a small chance then that she might return home today with some of the teeth in her mouth not broken, and some of the bones in her nose still in one piece. That was, if she ended up going home after this "meeting" was over and not into the accident and emergency room like she most likely would.

"Right this way please." said the handsome man who had brought her here as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal the office.  
Even more ornate and embellished in fancy wallpaper and ornaments than Princess could ever have expected, even out of a crazy old man who had all the wealth and power of several hundred people for himself.

Then Princess saw, a great white throne. And seated on it... her.  
The least of three great evils , but an evil and stuck up brat just like her two much more violent and older sisters.

Princess wanted to run far away from here, for she was certain from the deceivingly gentle smile the blonde girl in the blue dress was giving her that something very bad was going to happen to her if she stayed a moment longer.  
The city had not been lying after all when they said that Bubbles would be made the new mayor without delay or interruption. That as the leader of a revolution to drive away Mr Mayor and his equally as crooked assistant Ms Bellum from their fair city, Bubbles had shown great courage and virtue in doing what needed to be done in times of need.  
The city had for once, kept their promises.

"Hello there Princess, thank you for coming so quickly." were the first words to spring from the fiend's lips. Cordial and very nice sounding for a greeting coming from one of her three antagonists. But Princess was in no mood for polite or cordial conversation after all the times she had been turned down and rejected by Bubbles and her sisters.

"What do you want from me? Tell me quickly because I have better things to do." barked Princess angrily, resisting the urge to mash Bubbles into tiny chunks. "You know I don't like you Bubbles. Especially after all the nasty things you and your sisters did to me.".

A brief pause as the blonde super powered preschooler turned "Mayor" covered her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry you still feel that way Princess. I've said I'm sorry before but I don't know what else I can say. I really do feel bad for all the bad things we've done to you Princess, and I really do want to make it up to you."

"You can't." shouted Princess, not wanting to hear any more of Bubbles's ranting. "I've told you before want I want, and you won't give it to me. You're not going to let me be a Powerpuff girl. Just shut up and let me leave. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here talking to you."

Another pause as Bubbles seemed to grow weaker and weaker before Princess's eyes, shrinking back into her seat and bowing her head in shame. "You can go Princess. I'm sorry for wasting your time with my useless apology. But please, just hear me out. I promised you something good when I asked you here, just let me tell you what it is"

Princess was already turning to leave, the man who drove her here watching the conversation in respectful silence standing to the side. "Well what is then?" she wearily asked, her voice too tired and bored to sound truly mocking or harsh "What could you possibly think as my worst enemy, give me that would be valuable to me besides the one thing I've asked for which you'll never give me however hard I beg for. But go on, let's hear it."

Bubbles's frown became slightly more cheerful along with her voice.

"I want to give you a job Princess" announced Bubbles getting happier with each word she said. "A job as my personal assistant who helps me make the tough decisions I will have to make when I'm the mayor of this city. Someone whose advice I can count on to make this city into a much happier and better place for everyone. You're that person Princess."

For a few seconds, Princess seemed genuinely interested in this proposal as she turned to face her longtime foe once again, her attention seemingly fixed on the great white throne Bubbles was seated on rather than on Bubbles herself. But then she shook her head sardonically.

"This is a trick. I know it is. Buttercup and Blossom told you to do this, so you can humiliate me again. Forget it. This sounds too good to be true."

"Buttercup and Blossom begged me to make anyone but you, my personal assistant." retorted Bubbles calmly "And do you know what I said. I said that I was the mayor now and it was my decision. And that I would accept no one except you for the job. Because Princess, you said yourself that you were good as a leader. And that's what I want you to be. A leader who decides what happens and what to do. Don't you want that Princess? To be listened to and noticed like you always wanted to instead of being ignored and bullied like you are now?"

Princess's scowl felt like becoming a slight grin for a brief fraction of a second. That did sound good even if it did mean doing what one of her worst enemies asked from her all day. Being second in charge did sound better than nothing.

"People will like you Princess. People will want to be your friend. Soon you can be popular and happy like you've always wanted. But most of all Princess, and this is the best part. Once you start doing good things and helping the city get back on it's feet, my sister's will leave you alone. Even Buttercup will eventually start treating you much better. That would make me happy Princess. That would make me really happy. So please, please give me one more chance to make you happy. Give us one last chance, my sisters and I, to show just how sorry we really are that we've treated you this way."

Bubbles's voice got quieter and quieter as she stood up from the great white throne and put a trembling hand onto Princess's shoulders.  
"Please Princess. Please. This vicious cycle can't continue. Please don't hate me anymore. It hurts me to see you like this, so sad and lonely."

Princess could have sworn she felt a slight pain in her chest as she struggled to take a step away from the girl who a few minutes ago, she would gladly have torn from limb to limb. But those words, they sounded so sincere. So genuine.

Princess had to resist. She had to be strong, to hold on to her beliefs, to stick to her guns and never let go. Bubbles was a Powerpuff loser, and Powerpuff losers had no place in her heart ever. She would not yield to kiss the ground before Mayor Bubbles's feet. She wouldn't.

"Please Princess. You know you're better than this. You know you want to be friends with me as much as I want to be friends with you. Please. Think of all the good we could do together. But it's your choice Princess, I won't force you."


	3. One enemy less

"Please Princess." Bubbles whispered, looking at her long time enemy with deep sympathy. "Please".

Princess tried to look away. To run far far away from here but like a gorgon, Bubbles's big blue tear filled eyes had turned even her into stone.  
She shivered and felt the room heat up several degrees in temperature, so that she felt as if she was being cooked alive.  
She had a flash of all the times the people in this dirty city had bullied and looked down on her ever since the Powerpuff girls came into her life.  
A flash of all the times her daddy had refused to play with her when she begged him to, and of how he had not uttered a whisper to her since the day mommy left. Looking back once more around the room, she could see that an almost equally comfortable looking armchair had been placed next to the great white throne Bubbles was now sat on behind another big desk that seemed very new in comparison to the one Bubbles sat behind. The words, "Princess Morbucks: personal assistant" was written on a small triangular sign which rested neatly on this side desk.

That chair was red, her favorite color. And the desk was a medium dark expensive mahogany, her favorite material for her furniture.  
The sign was small but made from solid gold, she as a wealthy man's daughter could tell it was not simply gold plated but actual gold that cost a fortune.

"Fine then. It's a deal." she said eventually, after several seconds of trying to move her lips. "But you'd better treat me better and make me popular."

Bubbles seemed to get younger and younger before her very eyes, as tears of joy trickled from the new mayor's eyes.  
She held out her hand. "You won't regret this Princess. Soon everyone will love you so much."

It took a few awkward moments to realize that she was supposed to take Bubbles's hand. It felt warm and soft to touch. Strangely comforting feelings of feeling safe and accepted coursed through Princess's trembling body and for a second, she almost forgot that Bubbles and her had been fighting for longer than either of them could remember.

Bubbles sobbed very quietly as she very reluctantly let go of Princess's hand after seeing the other girl was beginning to get uncomfortable.  
"Th, thank you Princess." she sobbed, sniffing uncontrollably "Th, thank you. Th, this means a lot to me. You won't regret this, I promise."

...

"There are near infinite no, completely infinite number of universes which means an infinite number of possibilities" said the man in the white lab coat to a group of eagerly listening children to whom he was teaching the concept of quantum physics towards.

"So what does this mean?" a tall thin boy with glasses at the front asked.

"It means." replied the man "That anything that can happen must happen, and anything that must happen must have a world to happen in."  
Teaching had been a fun job for him, even if he would only be here for a few more weeks to make a few quick coins before he quit the school and by extension this group of well behaved and inquisitive children he had managed to grow rather attached to in this short time.

"This would mean infinite universes, and no two universes are exactly the same." he continued to explain, pointing to a set of complex shapes he had drawn on the board with a long pointed stick. "Each universe is different since the point of having infinite universes is of course, so that anything that could have happened can happen somewhere."

"Does that mean somewhere out there is a universe where Hitler did good things instead of bad things like say, curing cancer?" the same tall boy who had asked the previous question suddenly added when the man was quiet for a brief moment to allow for questions.

The man looked at the boy sadly, and in a deep gravelly tone managed to say. "I very much doubt it."

...

Princess stepped out of the mayoral building of the city feeling surprisingly happy. It wouldn't be long surely before she finally started getting some appreciation from this city of bumpkins. And when they did realize how good she was at being a leader, they were sure to force mayor Bubbles to resign and make her the new mayor.

Bubbles had told her that her job would begin tomorrow, and for her to get some much needed rest now.  
The notion that she would ever forgive Bubbles or her sisters for all the nasty things they had done to soil her reputation, that was hilarious. Of course she'd never forgive them.

And boy would little Bubbles cry and wail when she realized she'd been tricked, and that it had all been part of a devious plan from her sworn enemy this whole time. A devious plan to strip her of all her newfound glory, through popularity and getting into the city's good graces. "But one thing at a time." thought the rich red haired girl happily as she was driven back to her daddy's mansion by the same shady looking man who had driven her here to see the so called new mayor.

Bubbles continued to weep joyfully to herself as she continued her draft of all the new laws she planned to put in place as soon as possible.  
A law against racism and discrimination in general would be good, as would a law that sought to grant homeless people more privileges as well as places to live and work.  
Better police teams had to be put up too if the city was to stand any chance of fighting off those evil monsters without the aid of her and her sisters, and that if that meant allowing more guns then so be it.

But with her new assistant Princess by her side, she was confident she could tackle anything now. When Princess realized how much good she could do the city with her money when she spent it well.  
Rebuilding the city so that it looked much newer and more importantly so that it was better defended against future threats would be no problem if Princess and her dad pitched in with some funds. They would probably have enough after the city had been reconstructed and the civilians armed and trained, to build some shelters for the homeless.

That would be nice. It was time the Gangrene gang stopped being treated like garbage anyway. They were despite all their faults, worthwhile people as well. Worthwhile people capable of doing good and changing their ways if they weren't so misunderstood and mistreated.

Making Princess her friend was just the first step though. Bubbles still had a lot of other enemies she had yet to make amends with if she was truly going to show everyone just how good she would be as the new mayor, and just how seriously she took her new responsibilities.

How she could persuade them to forgive her and her sisters though, that was something she had yet to plan.

 _ **Wohoo. One less enemy for the Powerpuff girls and a key step for Townsville to become the peaceful and fair haven that Bubbles so desires. But plenty of challenges lie in wait. And they aren't going to be easy to overcome. But thanks once again for reading and do review if you wish to support me. These are very difficult to write and do take a lot out of me, but I will do it if it will make you all happy.  
**_


End file.
